


Taste of a Moment

by cadkitten



Category: Acid Black Cherry, Kuroyume, SID (band), VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random night out on the town with a few people from work ends up with the players finding out a few things they never would have found out any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mme_h_confessor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mme_h_confessor).



> Request: Hyde, Yasu, Kiyoharu, Mao, Jaejoong, Kyo, Die - any of the above - Emotional involvement either exists or develops (sex and emotional connection interlacing), AU (can be closely related to rl, but not). Can include BDSM, bondage, discipline, Dom/sub, S&M, Blood, all consensual. Positive ending. There is reincarnation involved, a past life connection experienced or discovered in present between Hyde and one of the others. Another character could be a psychic who weeds this out for them (past life regression). At least 7000 words.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Inoran

The elevator door slid closed and Hyde sagged against the back wall, breathing out a huff of a breath, his eyelids hooding slightly as he attempted to release a day's worth of tension on the short ride down to the ground level. He pushed his hands into his pockets and stifled a yawn before glancing to his side at his coworker. "Got any plans tonight, man?"

Mao glanced over at him as he adjusted his navy coat, carefully doing up the four large brown buttons that kept it together in the front. "Mmm... nope. You?" The brown-haired man adjusted the blue paisley shirt under the coat so the collar was still visible and then smoothed his hands over the sides, flicking his gaze away from the shiny metal doors and back toward Hyde instead.

Hyde offered a huff of a laugh at how picky Mao was about how he looked coming out of the office. "You'd think you were trying to impress someone specific each evening."

"Maybe I am." The doors slid open and the pair stepped out, Mao making his way across the lobby and then scanning his ID badge in front of the security station, flicking his gaze to the man who was operating the post for the evening as people poured out of the building. "Have a good night," he breathed out to the man before stepping through the scanner and waiting on the other side for Hyde.

The long-haired man followed his friend through, an amused look on his face. He'd never noticed it until tonight, but Mao was always looking at the security guard like he was the crowning achievement of the world. And honestly it didn't look like the way the other was viewing him was much different. He scanned his own badge and stepped through the scanner, pulling out his phone once he was on the other side and glancing at Mao. "How about we go to Lotus tonight then? They should just be getting started and they do have food, so..." he shrugged.

Mao shot a furtive glance at the security guard and then back at Hyde, blushing a bit and shrugging.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hyde muttered, pulling out a pen and scribbling down where they were going, plus Mao's phone number and name, which he knew right off the top of his head. He cleared his throat and uttered a quiet, "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned around, studying him for a moment and Hyde held out the paper, gesturing to Mao. "From him." He smiled and then turned away, tossing over his shoulder, "If you can come, great. Otherwise you two can keep making eyes at each other. It's cool." He shoved out the doors into the freezing cold, a huff of a laugh on his breath as he shook his head. "Idiots..." He did up his white leather jacket, tucking the silver scarf in around his neck and pulling on black gloves before tugging a rather hideous beanie down over his head.

"Hey!" Mao rushed after him, looking more than a little flustered. "Some of us are not as naturally calm and collected as you are, okay?" He glanced at his companion and then winced. "Jesus, sometimes your fashion sense looks like you got dressed in the dark."

"One to talk there, Mr. Paisley. I mean... that style should have been left in the US in the 70s and you're wearing it now because... why exactly?" Hyde crossed the street and used the remote to unlock his car, slipping into the driver's seat and quickly starting it so it'd warm up. He closed the door and waited, Mao finally crawling into the passenger seat with a huff.

"You really give a guy confidence."

Hyde shot him a smirk. "You too, champ." He shook his head. Sometimes the younger man just made him feel protective if nothing else and today was apparently one of those days. He'd done what he had for the other's sake, but also so he'd be there when he was finally ending up with someone he'd apparently been making eyes at for months... if the adjusting of clothing had anything to say about it. "So, directly there or spruce up first?"

"I am spruced, smartass. But you might want to stop with that beanie... it'd certainly help."

"I can't help that it's cold." Hyde finally turned on the defroster and sat there, watching the windows defog, an amused look on his face.

For a few minutes they just remained in utter silence until he finally flicked the radio on, listening to the traffic for info about the stretch of road between here and Lotus. Nothing seemed all that congested compared to anything else and he buckled up, gesturing for Mao to do the same. They made their way out into traffic and Hyde cleared his throat. "Okay, so... how long have you wanted to fuck him then?"

Mao didn't respond immediately, but after a while, he let out a laugh and then sighed. "No point in denying it then... fine. About eight months now. We've been making eyes for about five months and once he gave me his number but I lost it before I got home." He shrugged a little. "I took it as fate and sort of let it go, though I really wanted to have had it go further."

"Then your chance is now I suppose. No reason not to fuck him tonight. Take him home if he wants you."

"Are you seriously encouraging me to fuck the security guy?"

"Yes? Why is that so hard to believe?" Hyde chuckled, making the last turn toward Lotus, already spotting the line for valet. "Get what you need out of your bag. Valet and we don't need to carry all kinds of shit. Get rid of the jacket, too. It's hot as hell in there. Condoms and lube packets in the dash if you require it."

"Oh my god," Mao breathed out, pushing his palm against his face before reaching to dig out exactly that, tucking it into the pocket of his navy slacks. "Do you normally... fuck around at the club then?"

"Nearly always," Hyde returned, completely nonplussed by the idea that Mao now knew it was his trolling grounds for ass.

They crept forward in the line until finally they were at the front and Hyde leaned over as Mao got out, digging out his own set of what he'd just told Mao to get, tucking them in his pocket. He pulled off the beanie, smoothed his somewhat braided hair back down into place and then stepped out, peeling off his jacket, gloves, and scarf, tossing them into the back seat. He handed the valet the keys and got a sticker in return, tucking it into his coin pocket on his jeans before stepping around the man and heading for the door where Mao was already waiting on him.

They entered the club, paying their fees to get in and then heading right for one of the booths off to the side so they could eat first. Hyde slid into the booth and curled up against the wall of the booth, plucking up a menu and flipping through it. He put it back down a few minutes later, just as a waitress approached their table and leaned over to ask them their order, the loudness of the club making it hard to hear.

Hyde ordered some chicken wings and a pitcher of Kirin Ichiban for the table. Mao ordered something as well, but for the most part was tapping at his phone, typing out message after message. Hyde didn't bother him, looking around as he lounged there.

The time slid past and finally their beer arrived, Hyde pouring two glasses and pushing one to Mao, ignoring all convention since the other was busy and this was a club not some dinner date. He drained about half of his beer before finally sitting back and smirking at what the younger man was doing. When he finally put his phone down and picked up his beer, Hyde arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Mao shrugged and then gave him a sheepish look. "He's coming," he offered simply, taking a few sips and putting the glass back down.

"Ohhhh, I see." Hyde smirked at him before leaning forward on the table, gazing out across the room. He gestured to a blonde man across the way. "What do you think?"

"What? Your first prospect conquest of the evening?" Mao gave him a dirty look and then snorted. "I think he's... okay. Not my type, but I guess he's yours, right?"

"You ain't the one sticking your dick in him, so hush." Hyde shot him a mock glare and then dissolved into laughter. He calmed himself enough to take a few more sips of his beer, pouring more from the pitcher into his glass and glancing back out in just enough time to see his prospect start kissing a girl. "Ohhhh... denied."

"So it would seem," Mao returned, watching as the waitress brought their food and settled it down. He put the third plate of tempura next to himself, but not in front of his place, causing Hyde to reach out and nudge him. "Did you seriously just order for him?"

"Yes... yes I did. Now hush. He's almost here." Mao gave him a pointed look and then snorted, gesturing. "There's a lovely blonde right there, about the same build. Maybe you'd like him instead. Besides, we're missing the sweet and sour sauce."

Hyde rolled his eyes, but he slid out of the booth anyway, padding off to the bar area. He moved over next to the blonde in question, letting the bartender know they needed sweet and sour for their order and then glanced at the man next to him before letting out a laugh. "Yasu?"

The blonde turned toward him and then grinned. "Hyde!" He reached to pat his shoulder in greeting. "Surprised to see you here!"

"Same... same... so did you come with anyone?" Straight to the point was always Hyde's style.

"Nah, just came for a drink and the food, really." He gestured to the pork buns in front of him. "Best in the city."

"That's a tall order." Hyde picked up the sauce that was slid across the counter to him and then gestured. "Come sit with us then. It'll be fun."

Together they made their way back to the table, Hyde sliding in and Yasu sitting down tentatively next to him, giving Mao a slight wave and then offering his hand since he didn't really know his name. "Yasu."

"Mao." He gestured to the man behind Yasu. "And Kiyoharu."

Hyde glanced up, smirking as he gave the other a little salute, digging into his chicken wings a moment later, determined to get food in his stomach before the night really began.

The darker-haired man had obviously stopped by somewhere to change out of his uniform, leaving him in a pair of blue jeans and a grey coat. He paused long enough to remove the coat, placing it on the hook next to the seat before sliding in next to Mao, straightening his white patterned t-shirt and then reaching for the food that Mao had ordered for him.

Yasu slid into the seat next to Hyde, the waitress showing up a moment later, realizing there were more people at the table. She placed down two beer glasses. "What can I get you?"

Kiyoharu ordered a whiskey sour, while Yasu held up his bottle and indicated just one more of those and then let her know that he'd ordered food, but it had been over at the other table, but please bring it here instead. She seemed rather used to such happenings and bustled off after making sure they were good on beer and didn't need anything else for the time being.

The minutes slid past, Yasu and Hyde talking without issue while Mao and Kiyoharu fumbled through some awkward minutes before settling into a comfortable silence, both clearly attempting to eat and get some more booze into them before proceeding forward. In some ways it amused Hyde greatly, but in others he could already see the way things were going between them. It was going to be a serious slap in the face when it did come crashing down on them and he could see sticky-hands and fish-facing in their future without so much as trying.

Once their new drinks arrived and Yasu's food, everyone became sort of silent, finishing - or starting - food. One more pitcher of beer arrived and Hyde poured himself and Mao a healthy cup each. They all set to getting themselves nice and drunk, the amount of talk ramping up as time passed.

Mao leaned over the table to try to get a napkin from the dispenser, an undignified yelp leaving his mouth as he stuck his entire sleeve into the sweet and sour sauce. Grabbing the napkins, he began frantically rubbing at the spot and then groaned, shaking his head and gesturing at Kiyoharu that he needed to get up. "I need to get this out in the bathroom or it'll never come out. Excuse me please?"

Kiyoharu moved out of the booth, letting Mao out and then stood there awkwardly for a moment as the other scurried off. Finally, he mumbled something about having to take a piss and took off after him, leaving Yasu and Hyde snickering quietly at him.

It didn't take the guard long to get to the bathrooms, he just hoped they were the same ones Mao had decided to use, since there were two sets in the club. These had seemed the most logical choice so he'd just gone with it, hoping he was right. Stepping into the dimly lit room, he skirted past a few men hanging around the counter spaces in the front talking, getting to the urinals and unzipping, determined to at least do what he'd said he was going to before actively seeking out the younger man.

He didn't have to wait long though, Mao emerged from around the corner where the sinks were with a rather grumpy look on his face and a rather large wet spot where the stain had been on his sleeve. The instant he noticed Kiyoharu though, his face brightened a bit and he gave him a little wave, still sort of trudging past him.

Kiyoharu finished up, tucked himself away and then zipped up. Flushing, he called out Mao's name and then gestured him after him. He headed back toward the sinks and stalls area, going to wash his hands real fast and then motioned for Mao, "Give me your shirt."

The smaller man looked slightly embarrassed but took it off and handed it over, standing there with his hip propped against the sink as he watched the guard move through the motions of actually soaping it up and then washing it out. He pressed two paper towels on either side to sort of get it dry and then held it back out for Mao to take, which he did. Once he'd slid it back on, he caught the way the other was staring at him and he smirked a bit, ducking his head. "Liked what you saw?"

"Of course," Kiyoharu returned quietly. "Want to come with me?" He motioned toward one of the stalls along the opposite wall, the invitation clear as to what he meant.

Mao stood stock-still for a moment before finally blushing something awful and coming with him. He'd never done such a thing before, but there was always a first time for everything and this... just seemed like something he wanted to experience at least once in his life.

They entered the stall, the door closing behind them and Kiyoharu reaching to latch it securely. Immediately the guard had Mao pressed against the wall that didn't have the toilet paper dispenser. He delved one hand into the shorter man's hair and leaned in, catching his mouth with his lips, groaning faintly as he kissed him.

Mao responded eagerly, leaning up as best he could, his tongue delving into the other man's mouth. His hands danced over the guard's arms and then down over his sides, caressing and eagerly pulling at clothing. He finally got to the front of his pants and unzipped them without so much as a second of hesitation.

Kiyoharu chuckled softly when his zipper was lowered, his hips eagerly pushing toward Mao's roaming fingers, desire getting the better of him. They'd been playing around their attraction for a long time now and he wasn't about to simply let it go. His own fingers moved down to Mao's pants, hastily opening them and pushing his hand inside to get ahold of the other. 

The smaller man gasped, bucking against Kiyoharu's exploring fingers, his head tilting back against the stall wall as he moaned. Something about being groped in such a public place had him on edge in a matter of seconds and he honestly couldn't think of a single thing he wanted more than this. "I-" he gasped out, unable to even get out the rest of the sentence, too absorbed in what the other's hand was doing to him, curled around his cock in his pants. Kiyoharu's lips met his own and within a few seconds Mao found his ability to reciprocate, his fingers fumbling open the guard's pants.

Not even a minute later, Mao found himself on his knees in the stall, the taller man's fingers tangled in his hair as he took the first tentative laps at the head of the other man's dick. The amazing sound of Kiyoharu moaning filled the room and immediately, Mao took him entirely in, encouraged by the noises the other was making. He bobbed his head a few times and then groaned, pulling up and sucking slightly harder for a few seconds before slipping right back down over him. 

Every few minutes, someone could be heard passing by the stall, their footsteps tapping across the linoleum flooring, sometimes pausing, usually simply walking right past with complete disregard. So concentrated on one of those sounds was Mao that when it came time for Kiyoharu to lose it, the smaller man almost didn't have any warning at all. The hand in his hair tightened and the strangled sound from the other let him know he was cumming just before he began to shoot in his mouth.

Once he'd swallowed it all down, Mao pulled back and licked his lips, staring up at the other man in a completely debauched sort of manner, a smirk on his dick-swollen lips.

"You look perfect," Kiyoharu murmured softly before reaching down a hand and helping him back to his feet. "Are you close already?" he queried as his hand began to caress the younger's obviously tented pants.

"Yes," Mao breathed in return, biting hard on his lower lip just after so as to not share his moan with the entire bathroom.

Kiyoharu lowered himself to his knees and shifted Mao's pants aside, freeing his dick. For a moment, he simply regarded it, a smirk on his lips, and then finally slid his mouth down over the aching shaft, starting to bob his head as quickly as he dared. 

Mao didn't last long at all, a couple dozen movements and he was flying over the edge, both hands flying to Kiyoharu's hair and holding the older man against him as he flooded his mouth with his offering. The instant he was done, he sort of sagged against the wall, looking slightly dazed as he tried to catch his breath.

Kiyoharu chuckled softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then stood up, fastening up his own pants and then murmuring, "See you back at the table." With that, he was off, back out the door and winding his way through the club within barely a minute. He came back to the booth and settled down, crossing one slim leg over the other and going about picking up his drink like nothing had happened at all. "He made quite the mess... but he'll be out soon. Helped him out a bit." And somehow... none of it was a lie, all of it carefully crafted to sound like he was talking about the shirt while he was actually talking about what had really transpired in the restroom.

Hyde nodded at the guard once he returned, offering a small smile and then raising his glass before taking a drink with Yasu, Kiyoharu having just finished his own, not following suit.

The next few minutes were spent with Kiyoharu staring at the pair across from him, studying them with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Finally, he pulled out his business card holder and tossed a few cards onto the table with a shrug. "I honestly think you two should come see me sometime."

Hyde picked up one of the cards and then arched an eyebrow. "Psychic readings? Seriously? I'm supposed to believe the man who wouldn't hook up with Mao on his own seriously knows more about what's going on in my head than I do?"

Kiyoharu rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work like that... and no. I specialize in past lives... and honestly, I sense something between you two though I'm not sure what it is. Just... come see me."

Yasu picked up the card and quietly put it into his own pocket, passing back one of his own, as was tradition. He made no comment on the whole ordeal, simply continued to sip at his drink.

Before long, Mao came back to the table, looking a bit less worse for the wear than he had before he'd left the table to start with, and their night continued forward in a rather alcohol-drenched manner that was sure to leave all of them regretting having gone out in the morning.

\----

Hyde sat at his desk, fingers flying over the keys of his keyboard, the clacking almost numbing in effect. He pursed his lips as he finished up the report he'd been working on, saved it, and then quickly attached it to an email for his superiors. Sending it off, he sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. Just under the deadline... probably not the wisest thing he'd ever done in his life, but surely not the stupidest either. He'd been slacking all week, too distracted by his own thoughts to do nearly anything that he was supposed to.

His thoughts had been circulating over Yasu again and again. Their night had ended with the pair of them crashing at Hyde's place and the morning after... neither had been quite sure what they had or had not done the night prior. But either way, Hyde was perfectly okay with it. He just wished that he could remember, particularly if he'd ended up sleeping with the other man.

They'd had lunch together a few times, both of them eager to be around one another. Things had gone really well given it had been such a short period of time and Hyde couldn't have been more pleased that life had thrown them together in so random an environment. He opened his eyes and then let out a soft gasp as he was now staring directly at Yasu over the top of his cubical. 

"Hi!" the other issued brightly, resting his chin atop the cubical, his fingertips waving slightly at him. "What's up?"

"Finished the report for Takahashi... finally." He snorted, shrugging just after. "You?"

"Work... is work. I was more thinking about what that guy said the other night when we were at the bar." He leaned forward and then shrugged slightly. "Have you given it anymore thought?"

"Sort of... but I'm not sure how reliable that is. I mean... psychic? They're all a joke, right?"

"Not all of them, it's been proven a few times before. Remember the police using one in that case a few years back with the serial killer? It worked out really well for that, so I'm not as skeptical as I was before." Yasu pulled himself away from the cubical wall and maneuvered his way around it, coming to crouch next to Hyde's desk. "Seriously though... I think we should go. I'll pay. I just want to know what it was that he was sensing, you know?"

Hyde considered It, studying the other man as he did. Finally, he nodded. "After work then." He didn't really believe in all that hocus pocus, but if Yasu wanted to do this and he was paying, then who was he to argue? Besides, maybe it could be interesting for him at the least.

Yasu gave him a grin and then murmured, "Meet you at the elevators after our shift then." With that he was off, winding his way through the seemingly never-ending sea of cubicles until he was well out of sight.

The rest of the shift slid past far too quickly for Hyde's liking and by the time he was off, he was very nearly grumpy, his entire day seeming overwhelming to him. He packed his things and slid his jacket on, leaving the olive-drab forest of metal and poorly chosen fabric coverings behind for the more elegant black tiles and chrome of the elevator banks. He stood to the side, waiting for Yasu. When he finally arrived, Hyde offered him a small smile, though not a single word, and they boarded the contraption together, making their way to the first floor and out past security, Hyde giving a half-hearted wave to the random staff member checking their IDs before stepping outside and following after Yasu toward Kiyoharu's place of business, which was only a few blocks over from their workplace.

At long last, they arrived at the doors to the psychic's shop, finding only a single neon sign in the window stating simply _Psychic Readings_ and beneath it a variety of prices for each service. Yasu opened the door and they walked in, Hyde noting the entire place smelled of sandalwood and the underlying hitch of what he could only describe as an 'earthy' scent.

Kiyoharu stepped out from behind a beaded curtain and smiled at them both, gesturing them back into his room wordlessly. A few minutes slid by as he wandered the room, lighting candles and quietly chanting, finally settling down across the table from the pair and holding out his hands, one toward each of them.

Yasu settled his hand into Kiyoharu's and Hyde followed suit once he was sure that was what the other had wanted. The lights dimmed, the sound of a light-timer clicking just before the action, though Kiyoharu didn't seem to notice in the least. He closed his eyes and settled forward against the table, silent as ever, not having said a single word since they'd walked in.

For nearly ten minutes they remained quietly with the man, Yasu with his eyes closed and Hyde tentatively watching Kiyoharu's every action, slightly on edge from the whole thing.

Eventually, Kiyoharu spoke up, his voice quiet against the virtually noiseless backdrop of the room, "Yasu, I am leading you down the path... find the browned grass path in the meadow. Tap once on my hand once you have found it, do not speak." He gave it a few minutes and then offered, "Hyde... I need you to open yourself to this possibility. You disbelieve so harshly that your doors are shut firmly... they're not open as they were the other evening."

"I can't help it, it's bullshit."

"Yasu, don't respond to him... keep on the path in your mind, let it lead you. I will find you again in a moment." He opened his eyes and stared at Hyde in a drawn-out, slightly dramatic sort of way. "I'm not asking you to believe in what is going on. I'm asking you to open yourself to the possibility of something more. Don’t slam the door in my face, open it and let me walk through. I will pull you through it even if you refuse to walk it yourself. I sense that this is not something you're doing for you... a blind fool could sense that much. So if you're doing it for him," he glanced significantly at Yasu, "then perhaps at least give it a valid try."

Begrudgingly Hyde closed his eyes and gave a single nod, attempting to visualize opening a door. He didn't know what else to do and he felt stupid as hell, but if it mattered that much to Yasu, perhaps he should at least do what Kiyoharu needed him to do in order to work with him.

"Yasu... please tell me where you are along the path."

"There's a stream and willow trees... a large brown cat is on the fishing dock."

"I'm behind you, squeeze my hand once you have found me." After a few moments, he continued, "Hyde, tell me what you see in your mind, even if it is blank space."

"Swirling colors," Hyde returned, "red and black, sometimes blue."

"Find the white point, there will be one and focus on it. Tap my hand when you find it."

For nearly five minutes they sat in silence, Hyde finally tapped on Kiyoharu's fingers, the other grasping his entire hand in his own and breathing out, "Stay focused on that white dot. Let me know if it grows larger than you'd estimate as a bottle cap size by squeezing my hand twice."

"Yasu... where are we now?"

"A home... it's very traditional and there's an old man sitting by the door to the gardens."

"Walk to him and sit down beside him."

"He's smiling at me and talking but I can't hear his words."

"You won't be able to, just imagine inviting me to sit with you and tell me what you see."

"The cat is still there... and there's a small dove, but I do not see you."

"I am the dove. The quiet observer in your situation... your guide along the path, nothing more." Kiyoharu lightly squeezed Hyde's fingers. "How large is the dot?"

Hyde hesitated and then offered, "Needle prick sized?"

"Focus on it and force it to become slightly larger... like the pin of a thumbtack size."

Hyde grunted and then squeezed his hand when he found that point.

"Who is with you now, Yasu?"

"The old man is gone and there is a young man... bright green eyes and blonde hair. The dove is still there, but no more cat."

"Very good. Now imagine a mirror in your hand and bring it up to see yourself. Describe what you see."

"Another young man, though he's Japanese... he's in a military uniform, very old. From the great battle era. He's slender and he looks very worried."

There were a few minutes in which Kiyoharu was silent and finally he quietly asked, "Is the other young man an American and is he wearing a white shirt and navy pants?"

"Yes."

"His hair is parted on the left hand side and closely cropped, a bit awkward?"

"Yes."

"Hyde, how is your light doing?"

"Slightly larger than thumbtack."

"Again, let me know if it becomes a bottle cap. It's urgent that I know if it does."

Hyde squeezed his hand and breathed out a quiet sigh.

Once more they lapsed into silence and after a while, Yasu murmured, "The bird... it's a gorgeous young servant girl now. She's speaking but I cannot hear her."

When there was no response, Hyde was tempted to open his eyes and look at Kiyoharu, but he didn't and Yasu didn't seem concerned in the least, so Hyde assumed he had been communicating through hand squeezes again.

For nearly twenty minutes they drifted and then Yasu gasped softly. At the same moment the white dot began to grow. Hyde squeezed several times fairly hard on Kiyoharu's hand and instantly the other man began to speak. "Hyde, back away from the light and focus on something else. Another color, another shape, anything but the white. Go toward the colors that are not white. Yasu... run. Run away as fast as you can. Get up and run. Tell me when you find the cat again."

For a few astounding moments there was utter silence. The same moment as Hyde lost any track of the white dot, Yasu released a sigh. "Cat found."

"Take the path back to the meadow and squeeze my hand once you are there. Hyde... find that door you want so badly to close and close it. I mean it... you need to see that door close completely, understood?"

Hyde found the door much quicker than he'd thought and he envisioned closing it, then locking it. He squeezed Kiyoharu's hand and the other grunted softly. Eventually, he murmured, "You both may open your eyes. Please remain silent for a few moments." He got up and made a reverse path around the room from what he'd done when they came in, chanting again and extinguishing a few candles. Finally, he sat back down in front of them and crossed one leg over the other. "Yasu, if you will, please tell Hyde what you heard and saw."

"I want to hear it from you," Hyde informed him. "I trust Yasu to tell me what he really saw and what he heard, but I want to know if it matched with what you think you established."

Kiyoharu nodded and then quietly offered, "Two opposing sides of the war, two men who were obviously intimate with one another and a single servant who knew about them both... and betrayed them both. The small boy who got his freedom for informing both sides of their consorting soldiers. The violent death of the blonde man in front of the Japanese man, the blood on his hands and the confession of love on his lips as the other died. As he died, your light grew large enough and we had to back out because the paths were no longer merged, you would have moved on to your next life at that point... without Yasu. Mutual regressions where one party is moving on and the others are not are extremely dangerous that is why I told you I needed to know when."

Hyde glanced at Yasu and he nodded solemnly, pursing his lips faintly. "It was... very upsetting." He looked down at the table and then murmured, "I loved him... I loved him more than my own life and I knew what I was going to do. I was going to betray my own side for what they had done to my lover and I knew I was going to try to die doing it."

Kiyoharu flicked his eyes between them and then nodded. "It's rare to find two people who have found one another for a second time in their paths. I had to explore it because it's not every day I would get such an opportunity, I do hope you understand. You are free to go if you'd like now."

Yasu stood up and pulled out his wallet, but Kiyoharu waved him off. "It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, I do not need any payment." But Yasu placed a few bills on the table anyway, offering a small smile and shaking his head. "No, you probably lost at least one customer in the time we were in here. Consider that payment for the lost clientele."

Hyde stood up as well and together, he and Yasu departed, pausing at the station just down the street, debating for a moment, and then parting their ways for the evening.

\---

Hyde sat calmly in the comfortable leather chair in the corner of his bedroom, his eyes following Yasu's naked form around the room. The blonde was carefully arranging a number of things onto the bed from the closet and chest of drawers, carrying each item by itself and placing it on the bed, straightening it, and then going back for another. At long last, he completed the task, coming to stand in front of Hyde, his hands behind his back and his head bowed as he stared down at the floor between his feet. He didn't speak and he scarcely moved a single inch even as he breathed.

"Kneel," Hyde issued, his voice calm as could be. Instantly, Yasu knelt down, his hands never leaving the secured safety of behind his back. He knelt with his back straight and his butt gently touching his heels, his head still bowed. "Is your cock aching for it yet?"

"Yes," Yasu returned quietly.

Hyde had never liked the Master portion of such play and he had been glad to find that Yasu had a distaste for it as well when they'd first discussed doing such things. For nearly three months now, they'd been dating one another, slowly growing more and more open with one another about their desires until they'd hit upon this one late one night over more than a few beers. The following night had yielded a completely sober discussion on the nuances of what was wanted in each case and from that had grown this session: a first attempt at seeing how the dynamic would flow.

Already Hyde had gotten Yasu to blow him, getting the easy load off before they had fully immersed themselves into the scene. For the past half an hour, Hyde had been basically intentionally torturing Yasu, having him work himself up to near completion and then stop, get up and do various seemingly pointless tasks, and then return to do it all over again. This time, the instant he gave the order for Yasu to touch himself, but no further instructions, the blonde started in aggressively on his dick, jerking himself off like he was starved for it, the tip of his dick already ruddy with obvious desire, precum pearling at the tip.

Hyde watched with interest as Yasu's free hand lifted to grapple with the air, obviously wanting to hold onto something and not finding it because he knew he hadn't been told to, his hips bucking harshly against his hand, all sense of control falling away in a fraction of a minute. He watched as Yasu began to pant, his submissive's eyes falling closed as he started to breach the barrier between coming back down and the point of no return, obviously not caring what would come down on him if he shot his load all over the floor at Hyde's feet, just wanting it bad enough to get it.

Hyde waited until he was sure Yasu was going to spurt no matter if he was touching his dick or not and then quietly ordered him to stop touching his cock. A low whine accompanied the blonde doing as he was told... and sure enough, less than thirty seconds later cum began to shoot out across the floor, the sound of it hitting the low-pile carpet somehow exhilarating to Hyde. His own dick was hard once again and had been for most of this last show. He smirked as Yasu tried to stutter out an apology, a quivering mass of desperation, the orgasm unsatisfying and his hips bucking slightly in an attempt to get what he really wanted from the air of the room.

"Get up and bring me the black silk rope from the bed."

Shaking, Yasu did exactly that, bringing it back to Hyde and holding it out, his head still bowed and his body still slightly shaking. Hyde caressed his sides for a moment and then took the rope from him. "Turn around." Once he had, the shorter man was quick to tie up Yasu's hands and arms, immobilizing him completely from the elbow downward. "This is your punishment. You may not touch yourself for the rest of this session, are we clear?"

Yasu nodded and Hyde trailed a finger along his crack, smirking as he slid a finger into his already lubricated entrance. He'd made sure to tell Yasu he required the lube already be in place before their session began, never impressed with having to stop a scene's feel for prep. He pulled his finger away and grasped Yasu's hips, whispering out, "You're such a useless shit... couldn't even hold your cum." Some part of him felt dirty saying such things to the other, something he'd never really done with other partners, but it was something Yasu had requested specifically, liking the demeaning tone and the idea that he was useless because of something he'd basically been forced into doing. And as Hyde watched the shudder ripple through his partner, he smirked a bit, knowing he couldn't see him from his current position.

He pulled Yasu back toward him, carefully maneuvering the other until he was slowly sinking down on his dick. This had been his one desire... to take him without a condom, with the promise to cum on the floor and not inside him... mostly because Yasu had a thing for defiling everything he could think of with his cum. Hyde thought back to the time he'd caught him in the middle of the night, jacking off into one of his potted plants and he'd wanted to die laughing, but he hadn't. Later he'd sort of found it erotic, realizing that if he gave Yasu free reign, he'd be finding cum all over the apartment... and then realizing he probably had no undefiled surfaces in his own place, which had sort of turned him on. As such, during their sessions, he'd determined that their cum should go anywhere except inside one another unless it was going to be deposited back out somewhere dirty. He'd had Yasu take his load in his mouth earlier, but then he'd commanded him to spit it out all over the front of Yasu's own jeans so he'd have to wear them later with a cum stain across the front.

Arousal swept through him hard and fast as he held Yasu down and ground up against him a few times. Letting go of his hips, he muttered out, "Straddle me and then stand up a little." Yasu did exactly that, the height of the chair and their size difference an advantage in what Hyde wanted in this case. A few more moments and Hyde was pounding up into him, moaning for all he was worth as he used the other's hole as something to satisfy his cock with. They'd talked about that and Hyde had let him know he enjoyed the freedom to be selfish when it came to the actual act of achieving orgasm, that it got him off to think of the other person's ass and mouth as his playground to poke at with his dick until he came... and Yasu had admitted it went along with his theme of wanting to be humiliated and used just fine.

Hyde fucked him like he'd never _ever_ fucked before, completely abandoning all pretense that it meant a damn thing more than just a means to achieving his orgasm. He felt the way Yasu's tight ass felt around him and how warm the passage that gripped him was. He thought only of how it would feel to be cumming soon and how he wanted to do it quickly with no regard for slowing down or helping out the man he was using as a fuck-hole. His moans grew in loudness as he nearly tipped his chair back with the way he was straining to thrust himself into the other's body. His orgasm was hovering on the edge, just out of reach with the current position, but he kept it up because it felt like heaven itself... more amazing than anything he'd ever done before, the friction perfect, the desperation point on.

"Oh shit," he breathed out, throwing himself into it with the last ounces of his strength, his muscles trembling, "I'm gonna _fucking_ cum! I'm gonna fucking cum! I'm using your fucking fuck-hole and it feels so fucking good!" He heard Yasu moan and felt his body clench around him, the last thing he needed to hurdle him over the edge. He thrust one more time and then pulled out, grabbing his dick as the first wave of his orgasm struck him. His hand moved roughly over his length, stroking out each spurt of cum as he watched it spray across the carpeting between Yasu's legs. Even as he was coming down, easing himself into his chair as the last few dribbles slid over his fingers, he murmured, "Are you going to lose it again?"

"Y-yes," came the stilted response of a man obviously holding himself back.

"Go find wherever you want to deposit your load and hump it until you're doing it. I want to fucking hear you scream when you lose it."

Instantly, the other was scrambling off out of the bedroom. He heard the creek of the guest room door and the muffled sound of a thud followed by frantic panting and moaning. He gave it a few seconds and then stood up, quietly following in the path of his partner. The sound of Yasu's cry came to him before he found him and when he did, he found him on the pile of old blankets on top of the low stool at the foot of the bed, his dick buried in the midst of them as he filled them with his cum. The look of pure satisfaction on the other's face as he stared down at what he was doing was nearly enough to send Hyde into wanting to hump the fuck out of him again, but he knew his limits as well as Yasu's and he was aware they were already at them.

He came up behind him and slid his arms around him, murmuring, "Scene and cut...,” kissing the side of his face, his fingers already crawling back around him to his arms and undoing the bonds. "Are you satisfied?" At the nod he received, he murmured, "Pull back, I want to see how many covers you just defiled." He slid the last of the ropes off and Yasu shifted his hips back, revealing he'd buried his cock in between the second and third quilts and deposited his load there. "Leave it," he breathed out, "Leave it and I'll clean it next time I'm here... after I give it another go."

Hyde chuckled, rubbing at his arms. "It really, really gets you off, doesn't it?"

"More than anything in this world, yes. And no other partner has ever let me do it... they all thought I was disgusting."

"You're not disgusting." Hyde slid his arms around him and pressed his chin against the other's shoulder. "And you always clean up after yourself... eventually." He chuckled. "I do request the carpet be cleaned tonight though... that's hard to get out later."

"I will."

Hyde gently rubbed his hands over the other's sides and then kissed him once again before backing up and offering his hand to the other. "Let's go get cleaned up... together." He knew that was important to the whole thing, not to do anything away from one another for at least a good twenty minutes just to ensure they were still connected in the way they needed to be and that they both were well taken care of after. Even as they moved off toward the bathroom, he found himself smiling, more pleased than he'd been in a long time. This... was definitely headed in all the right directions.

**The End**


End file.
